Rotten Sage
by cutencreatures
Summary: A cat was born, and everyone noticed how strong and writhing in potential she was. It's a shame she wasted it.
1. Chapter 1

Sagekit could barely squint when she heard a rough mew calling out foreign names and orders, which was quickly followed by shuffling and peaceful chat from cats just outside the den Sagekit was in, or at least that's all she could hear.

Forcing her eyes open more, the small kit turned her head to take in her surroundings, this was the first time she could get a real look at where she's always been rather than just mental distortions based on all of her other senses, which was often very tiring to conjure up.

The small lump of fuzz next to her must have been her brother, the cat her mother always tried to soften their squeals, Volekit. His fur was as stated, just fuzz. It looked very soft but frizzed and almost dead looking at the ends, but his markings were already very distinguished despite the texture, he had a grey coat with much darker shades that swirled across his sides and swept around most of his legs, from what Sagekit could tell, he had short whiskers compared to herself.

Sagekit faced forward again and found herself viewing her mother. Remembering times when she heard muffled mews of a tom who used to come in and sleep with them, he always adressed the body wrapped around her as "Frostshade" so Sagekit could piece together that quite well. Frostshade was a light grey she-cat, only a few shades darker than Sagekit and with faded markings very similar to her brother's. Her fur was very sleek though, with a sort of shine to it that Sagekit knew many cats complimented, though she couldn't find the exact aesthetic factor in it. Her mother's dull green eyes have been staring at her the whole time, the kit notices.

"My, you opened your eyes so early. I should have named you Heavykit for how big you were, guess it's showing off now."

Sagekit let out a squeak of confusion after looking at her brother, seeing that he was rather smaller than her.

"Mhm, he's a normal-sized kit. You're just large, you'll be a strong warrior." Frostshade started licking her kit lovingly.

"Just go back to sleep, Sagekit. Volekit will open his eyes soon."

Gosh, why did she have to open her eyes so early? They were already starting to hurt. But she didn't want to only rely on her other senses anymore, it was growing boring not being able to just see what all those cats were saying, see their limbs and food, their living space. Her living space.

But Sagekit's eyes _were_ hurting, so she must let herself rest a bit more and use them later, for safe keeping ya know.

Well, she _was_ going to let them rest, but then an absolutely stunning she-cat came sauntering in, large, poofy hair getting some plant fibers stuck in it with the tight fit.

She was primarily brown with specks of white fluttering across her coat dashingly, though her fur texture was very much like a grown, more healthy version of Volekit's. Her eyes were a deep blue that looked so charming with the dark brown and creamish tan hues littering around those gorgeous circles of color.

"Do you know where Cedarcloud is?" She was looking for her father?

"No, Barkflame. Leave me and him alone. Go be buddy buddy with your sister or something." Sagekit's mother replied with a disgusted, hard face.

But Barkflame! A much more strong, dominant name than "Frostshade" something a lot more tough sounding than a pretty nothing just to match a decent face to everyone else.

The she-cat bounded out of the entrance, a lazy glare prodding at Frostshade's much more needlessly intense face.

"That cat! I swear, she gets uglier and ruder everyday and still expects to get closer to your father." How could she say such a thing! That she-cat was much more prettier than the mother in front of her and from how it seems, a lot more respectful than a cat with no meaning to her name than a pretty face.

"Well at least you won't end up like her, you look like you'll get my slender coat, everybody adores it." She didn't sound like she was talking to a kit, but more of an equally snooty, probably older friend.

"Now go to sleep! I'll wake you up if your brother opens his eyes." Frostshade licked her kit's ears and waited till she fell asleep to rest herself.

The next morning started for Sagekit when she heard her mother's gentle calls and nudges.

"Volekit opened his eyes! Don't you want to see? His eyes are blue like yours, but the real color will be forming soon."

His eyes were indeed blue, for now. You could already see how dull they were though, much like his mother's.

Were Sagekit's eyes just as dull? So blank and boring? She sure hoped they weren't. She wanted those creamily sloshed colors swimming around her pupils like Barkflame, oh how she adored that she-cat's appearance.

Volekit and his sister exchanged long stares, examining eachother in full. Volekit taking in the soon-to-be sleek coat and slightly too small ears while Sagekit hinted her gaze at his short whiskers and still way to frizzy coat.

"Don't you two look absolutely enchanted by eachother?" Frostshade laughed, cozying up closer to her offspring as a young, very oddly attractive greyed tom with ginger fur came inside the nursery, he looked very similar to Cedarcloud, whom Sagekit saw for the first time yesterday late after sun-high. This cat had the same coat and bright pop pink nose, only with fiery green eyes rather than relaxed, peacefully warm ones.

"Soiltooth is in the medicine cat den, might want to go meet your lover rather than me. I have your son, I don't need an old senior warrior with probably his last litter of kits on the way himself. Not even the same cat they were all different she-cats for all the litters." This tom was Sagekit's grandfather?

"Rotten crowfood you are. I don't know why Cedarcloud chose you. He could have gotten close to any she-cat but he went for a good-looking one with nothing in her brain rather than a dashing lowly-face with a personality. Hope his kits don't end up the same." With that he left, a sour exit to his desperate entrance.

Sagekit could feel the tension clinging to the air even though she was only a few days old.

"Don't mind him, you two. He's just a cranky old elder."

Sagekit shrugged it off, he just seemed a bit too bitter to a bitter statement. Normal, to be expected, and not anything to keep on the mind for long.


	2. Allegiances

Shadowclan

Leader- Harestar- Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy- Larchclaw- Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat(s)

Sootnose- Black tom with amber eyes.

Tornface- Former warrior, golden she-cat with green eyes. Formerly Fennelfur

Warriors

Frogfang- Pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Heavywing- Large dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Ivystripe- Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes.(Apprentice- Specklepaw)

Larktail- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Ashtooth- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes.

Cedarcloud- Ginger tom with amber eyes.

Palebranch- light grey she-cat with green eyes.

Hazelwhisker- Golden and white tom with blue eyes.

Raintooth- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Blackpelt- Black she-cat with green eyes.(Apprentice- Gorsepaw)

Batstrike- Black and brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Cloudsting- White tom with blue eyes.

Gullstep- White and black she-cat with blue eyes.

Whiteflower- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Foxpad- Ginger tom with amber eyes.

Bluenose- Grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Cherryfur- Dark ginger tom with green eyes.

Barkflame- Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Ripplepatch- Dark grey and white tom with green eyes.

Rockflame- Dark brown and black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices

Gorsepaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Spiderpaw- Black and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Queens

Soiltooth- Brown she-cat with blue eyes.(Expecting Cherryfur's kits)

Frostshade- Light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.(Mother to Cedarcloud's kits Sagekit and Volekit)

Kits

Sagekit- Pale grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Volekit- Dark grey tabby tom with green eyes.

Elders

Yarrowtalon- Light golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Thunderclan

Leader-Miststar- Pale grey and white tom with blue eyes.

Deputy-Snowfang- White tom with green eyes.(Apprentice- Olivepaw)

Medicine cat(s)

Mossdrop- Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors

Brindlecoat-Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Tallheart- Light golden tom with long legs and blue eyes.

Swiftfoot- White she-cat with green eyes.

Amberbreeze- Ginger and gold tom with green eyes.

Shadepool- Handsome grey and black tom with amber eyes.

Branchpelt- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Boston- Siamese she-cat with blue eyes. Formerly a kittypet.

Shadowtail- Dark grey and black tom with amber eyes.

Blossomfoot- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Spotfur- Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Netwhisker- White tom with green eyes.

Deershade- Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Emberclaw- Light golden tom with green eyes.

Otterlight- Dark brown and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Raindapple- Grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

Ryetail- Golden tom with amber eyes.(Apprentice- Darkpaw)

Stripeblaze- Dark brown and gold tom with blue eyes.

Duskfeather- Dark grey tom with blue eyes.

Apprentices

Olivepaw- Light brown and ginger tom with amber eyes.

Darkpaw- Dark gray and black tabby tom with blue eyes.

Queens

Driftfang- Pretty white she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Miststar's kit Waterkit)

Shortivy- Short ginger and gold she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Raindapple's kits Beetlekit and Flamekit)

Sandpelt- Ginger and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Expecting Shadowtail's kits)

Kits

Waterkit- Grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes.

Beetlekit- Small black and grey tom with amber eyes.

Flamekit- Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Windclan

Leader- Rowanstar- Ginger tom with amber eyes.(Apprentice- Swiftpaw)

Deputy- Cedarthorn- Pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine cat(s)

Antberry- Small black and brown tom with amber eyes.

Vinepaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors

Doveshade- Pale brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Spotbriar- Calico she-cat with green eyes.

Cloudclaw- Grey and white tom with amber eyes.

Brookheart- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Maplenose- Ginger tom with blue eyes.

Palebreeze- Pale grey tom with blue eyes.

Ivymist- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Pikecoat- Brown and grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

Oatclaw- Golden tom with amber eyes.

Vinepetal- Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Spiderfur- Large black and brown tom with amber eyes.

Doepad- Russet tom with blue eyes.(Apprentice- Stormpaw)

Oaktail- Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Squirreltuft- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes.(Apprentice- Lionpaw)

Hawkstone- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Silverblaze- Pale grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices

Lionpaw- Golden tom with green eyes.

Swiftpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Stormpaw- Pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens

Aspenleaf- Dark grey and white she-cat with amber eyes. Former medicine cat.(Mother of Pikecoat's kits Hollykit, Brownkit, and Rustkit)

Kits

Hollykit- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Brownkit- Brown tom with amber eyes.

Rustkit- Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

Elders

Patches- Calico she-cat with green eyes. Former kittypet.

Riverclan

Leader- Sprucestar- Dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy- Troutdapple- Brown and ginger tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat(s)

Leafcloud- Light brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Specklefang- Handsome golden tabby tom with blue eyes.

Warriors

Blacktooth- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Lightfoot- Light brown ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Grasswhisker- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Floodfur- Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Gullclaw- Grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes.

Hawkflame- Brown she-cat with amber eyes.(Apprentice- Daisypaw)

Wrenwing- Golden tom with green eyes.

Hollythorn- White she-cat with green eyes.

Ashslip- Dark grey and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Plumfeather- Ginger tom with amber eyes.(Apprentice- Talonpaw)

Fernwillow- Pretty light brown and gold tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Tawnyfoot- Light brown tom with amber eyes.

Frostpelt- White tom with green eyes.

Shellheart- Cream she-cat with blue eyes.

Tigerstep- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Heatherpad- Pale grey tom with green eyes.(Apprentice- Seedpaw)

Berrystripe- Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices

Daisypaw- White and light brown tom with blue eyes.

Talonpaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Seedpaw- White and grey tom with blue eyes.

Queens

Blossomtail- White and grey she-cat with green eyes. (Expecting Troutdapple's kits)

Moleblossom- Pretty black she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother of Gullclaw's kits Mothkit and Shrewkit)

Kits

Mothkit- Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Shrewkit- Dark grey and black tabby tom with amber eyes.

Elders

Mudspot- Brown she-cat with green eyes.

Willowfur- Grey she-cat with amber eyes. Blind

Cats outside the clans

Pebble- An actual pebble, a genderless entity.

Furby- Golden she-cat with green eyes.(Kittypet)

Cheeto- Ginger tom with blue eyes.(Kittypet)

Shell- Cream she-cat with blue eyes.(Rogue)

Pike- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes. (Former clan cat, rogue.)

Snail- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.(Rogue)

Rain-Young white and brown tom with blue eyes.(Former clan cat, kittypet.)

Lacey-Beautiful grey and white she-cat with amber eyes.(Kittypet)


	3. Chapter 2

"Sagekit, Volekit, don't you want to see the camp? I asked the apprentices to show you around today once they get back from training." Frostshade's smooth but irritating voice gladed to the kits' ears, causing their half-asleep selves to pop up from a near slumber and lump their young selves to the entrance.

"When will they be here!? When is training done? What do they do? I wonder if the elders will tell us stories like Cedarcloud said!" Volekit strung out the words in one breath easily.

"They should be here any heart beat now, I heard them entering camp not long ago. They're probably just eating." The mother purred.

"Can we go out and look for them? Please? We'll be careful!"Volekit pleaded.

"It's been getting colder lately, I don't want you to go unsupervised. If you were to find your way out of camp you'll freeze!" Despite Frostshade's attempt to scare the kits, they both went unfazed outside the den, leaving a mother to shrug off the disobedience.

"Yesterday they came in to greet us, what were their names again?" Volekit asked to his sister, fluffing up his frizzed fur.

"The tom was Gorsepaw and the she-cat was Spiderpaw. They're littermates like us! I'm a bit excited to play with them." She whispered as they both brushed through this entrance of the nursery, but they quickly both hushed as they saw just how _big_ the camp was.

Large sections and brash coverings of entrances to other dens and cats lazing around, the covering of the camp was just dense leaves and branches that twined enchantingly together, sheilding the dark and muddy camp. The ground was wet and shiveringly cold for two new kits who's pads haven't toughened at all.

Stammering, Sagekit's brother was the first to speak up. "We should find th-" He was cut off by two large figures padding to them, it was Spiderpaw and Gorsepaw.

"We were right about to fetch you two! Guess you were too eager." Spiderpaw greeted with a much friendlier gaze than Gorsepaw, who looked annoyed.

Spiderpaw was sleek and smelled sweet, almost a tad heathery mixed with just the refreshing whiff of brimming youth. Her fur was primarily black, a shined black, with speckles of honeyed brown that pooled more around her paws than anywhere else, her eyes a rich green. Gorsepaw had the same sugary looking brown but it took up most of his coat aside from thin stripes of dull brown that ran around his back and legs. His eyes were a foolish amber that looked unaware of his surroundings.

"Should we start with the apprentice den?" Spiderpaw offered warmly, and after getting nods from both the kits she went off slowly to the entrance of her sleeping place, always making sure the observable kits were right at her flank.

"This is where we sleep, all apprentices sleep here and you'll be able to in about six moons!" Sagekit peeped inside with her brother, only letting their heads through.

It was smaller than the nursery and the nests looked less cozy, more stiff an untouched except for two. The walls were made up of collected leaves and compressed brambles, just like the walls of the rest of the camp except for places where tree roots and trunks stood up.

Sagekit felt a fluffy tail run along part of her spine, looking back with her brother he found the tail belonged to the now softened Gorsepaw.

"We're going to the warriors' den and the elders' den now. They won't be telling you any stories today, unluckily. Yarrowtalon is a bit too frail to do _anything _lately." he added with a grunt and they went off to another much larger den, one that you smell that there were cats snoozing in there.

"This is where the warriors sleep! They sleep here after late patrols or gaurding the camp and a bunch more stuff you'll be doing one day! When they don't have anything to do they eat and share tongues and such." Spiderpaw piped up, glancing around camp.

"Over there is the elders' den. Only Yarrowtalon is there now that Sedgeclaw left camp a few moons ago. I think he went off to be a kittypet for his last days." Gorsepaw added solemnly, probably taking gossip from young warriors too seriously.

"Eh, yeah. Let's just move onto the medicine cat den and then High Rock." The young she-cat offered awkwardly, directing the conversation away from an unfaithful elder.

"We shouldn't go inside right now. Sootnose and Tornface won't appreciate squeaking kits while they're doing things with herbs." Gorsepaw mewed as the kits took in the sight in front of them. This den wasn't like he others, it was a cave, under two large boulders and was absolutely covered in ferns.

Soon the group headed towards HighRock, which was just a large smooth stone that felt cool and silkily important. Last stop was the leader's den, which was carved under large oak roots and roofed with moss and leaves.

"This is where Harestar sleeps, she's probably in there right now actually. She rarely ever comes out." Mewed the grumpy tom.

"You're right, Gorsepaw. I rarely come out because I don't want to hear your bickering." A raspy mew came from just inside the den and a fuzzy head poked out, one very similar looking to Barkflame's(right down to the eye color) but much less fur above the eyes and almost overcomed by grey, and then retreated back into the den.

The accused cat stomped away angrily, with the rest following.

"That old she-cat doesn't know right from left anymore with how much she's aged! Last life and almost drained. She shouldn't be commenting about bickering when she does it the most!" Great, this was awkward now. Sagekit, Spiderpaw, and Volekit were just standing together, not exactly know what to do about the enraged Gorsepaw.

"Hey, we'll be meeting some of the cats around camp. Do you want to join us or do you want to cool down?" His littermate asked.

"I'll join you."

With that, the group went on to approach another small huddle of comfortable warriors who weren't busy.

There was an old dark grey tom with lowly amber eyes that looked just about ready to retire, a white she-cat with small, steady black patches that puddled at her sides and pretty, calm blue eyes. Last was a senior she-cat with a creamy brown coat with restless blue eyes with a large belly that swelled on her small frame.

"Here is Larchclaw, Gullstep, and Soiltooth. Larchclaw is our deputy and Soiltooth is close to kitting! The kits will actually be your kin." Spiderpaw announced happily.

The three cats gave their greetings with purrs before the small, young group went on to the next cat to introduce themselves.

**Hello! Cuten here. Thank you all for reading this far!**


End file.
